Being Used
by MewMewKitty78
Summary: Ryou knew he was being used. The problem was, he didn't care. Tendershipping RR


**Me: I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and I decided I need to write it. If Ryou seems a bit OC, it's only because this story wouldn't make any sense if it wasn't like that. So…yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ryou or Bakura. If I did…oh baby if I DID!…Let's not get into that right now.

* * *

**

The younger boy let out a small moan as he sat on the elders lap, lips locked, hands tangled in the others white hair. It was like Heaven on Earth.

Bakura's cold hands casually made their way up Ryou's shirt, teasing him. Ryou _loved_ moments like these. Whether they were sitting, listening to each others heartbeats, making out-like they were now-or making love, Ryou always felt safe in Bakura's arms. No matter what was bothering him, one look into those chocolate brown eyes that had just a hint of crimson and he felt better. And there was only one word to sum up this incredible feeling Ryou felt since the day Bakura laid eyes on him.

Love.

Unfortunately, Bakura did not feel the same way for him. Bakura didn't _love_. He had made that perfectly clear just a week ago, before Ryou realized how strongly he felt for the sprit. So why was Bakura kissing Ryou so passionately right now? That was an easy one. Bakura had become extremely aroused and Ryou had just _happened_ to be right there so…

Ryou knew he was being used. He always knew. He knew he was nothing to Bakura except a sex object. And although it hurt at first, Ryou realized he couldn't live without the other. So he got over it. And every time the duo did something that was only to fulfill Bakura's sexual desires, Ryou pretended they were doing it because they both loved each other. He pretended that when Bakura held him in his arms, it wasn't because he was so drunk he couldn't stand by himself. He pretended that everyone that said Bakura was just going to fuck him and leave was wrong.

And for a second there, he actually believed himself.

Then he caught Bakura making out with some guy. Some guy neither of them knew. Ryou's love interest had his hands all over some stranger. But that didn't phase him. He already knew Bakura was in relationships (if they could even be called that) with several other people, and he was actually good friends with half of them.

There was a reason Ryou put up with this.

Everyone he had ever loved had been taken away from him, because he hadn't held onto them. And now that his heart had been stolen once again, he wasn't going to screw up like he did before. No, he was going to follow his heart and keep Bakura, even if it meant getting hurt. Bakura could hate Ryou's guts for all he cared. He wouldn't let go. Ever. So even when he was being used, even when Bakura was having sex with his best friend on the same couch that Ryou was sitting on, he'd hold on to him.

And hey, maybe one of these days Big-Bad Bakura might start feeling differently for him. Maybe, just maybe, he'd actually love him.

Ryou knew he'd only end up disappointed if he got his hopes high, but a boy could dream couldn't he? Sure he could. But right now, he had something much more important than dreaming to do.

"Bakura, quit screwing around and screw _me_ already!" He demanded. Bakura smirked and did as he was told.

"Your lucky your hot, or else I would've beat the shit out of you." The darker one murmured.

"Yeeaah. Sure ya would." Ryou said, in between moans. "I love you…" He let out by accident. Bakura paused and then in that sarcastic ass voice of his, said:

"I love you too."

Sure, it might've been a lie. But it was good enough for Ryou.

* * *

**That was stupid. As I read it now, I realized what a horrible idea that was. It was **_**nothing**_** like the original plot. But you know what? I like it. I hate it, but love it at the same time.**

**Okay I'm lying, this is terrible. What do YOU think? I really don't care if it's horrible, I'm not gonna take it down. It's just going to be an example of Tendershipping gone wrong. XD**


End file.
